Ein Rotschopf in Slytherin  Jahr 1
by Morakh
Summary: Ist Ginny eine typische Weasley? Was tut sie dann in Slytherin? AU! Lesen und Reviewn bitte!
1. Chapter 1

**Ein Rotschopf in Slytherin – Teil 1**

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts aus Harry Potter.

**Summary**: Ist Ginny eine typische Weasley? Was tut sie dann in Slytherin? AU! Lesen und Reviewn bitte!!!

**Kapitel 1**

Ginny Weasley war nervös, der Hogwartsexpress war gerade erst in Hogsmeade angekommen und jetzt saß sie in einem der vielen kleinen Boote, die die Erstklässler über den großen See nach Hogwarts brachten. Bei Ginny saßen drei andere Kinder, alle sahen genauso nervös aus wie sie. Aber Ginny war überzeugt davon dass sich kein anderer so schlecht fühlte wie sie, denn wie sollte sie ihrer Familie überzeugend erklären warum sie nicht nach Gryffindor gekommen war?

Nach ein paar Minuten Fahrt kam das Schloss in Sicht. Ginny und die anderen Erstklässler folgten Hagrid, der sie ins Schloss führte. Ginny wurde immer nervöser, sie wusste genau, was auf sie zukommen würde und was ihr wirklich Angst machte war, dass der Sprechende Hut scheinbar genau die Gedanken derer zu kennen schien, auf deren Kopf er saß. Seit Ron ihr von seiner Zeremonie erzählt hatte, hatte Ginny immer wieder Alpträume gehabt dass der Hut ihre am besten gehüteten Geheimnisse sehen würde. Und Ginny wollte nicht, dass irgendwer ihre Gedanken las, vor allem nicht wenn diese Gedanken verhindern konnten, dass sie nach Gryffindor kam, da wollte sie ja schließlich hin. Oder musste sie dorthin?

Erfüllt von diesen Gedanken bemerkte Ginny gar nicht wohin sie geführt wurde. Im Schloss wartete eine streng aussehende Hexe auf sie, Professor McGonagall wie Ginny von ihren Brüdern und Harry wusste. Das Mädchen achtete nicht sehr auf die Worte der Professorin, sie sah erst auf als die Professorin die Tür zur Großen Halle öffnete.

Die Erstklässler marschierten durch die Große Halle und Ginny fühlte sich, wie wenn alle Augen auf sie gerichtet wären. Was ja auch so war, denn die meisten Schüler versuchten immer schon vorher zu sagen welcher Erstklässler in welches Haus kommen würde.

Ginny hatte lang Zeit bis die Professorin ihren Namen verlesen würde, deswegen versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen und ließ den Blick durch die große Halle schweifen. Sie sah Ron, Harry, Hermine, Percy und die Zwillinge am Gryffindortisch sitzen. Ron lächelte sie an und winkte ihr ermutigend zu. Ginny lächelte zurück. Sie und Ron waren sich immer schon nahe gestanden, da sie kaum ein Altersunterschied trennte. Ron war außerdem der einzige, der von Ginnys Bedenken wusste und Ginny war froh zu wissen, dass Ron auch zu ihr halten würde, wenn sie nicht nach Gryffindor kommen würde. Bei Fred und George war sich Ginny nicht sicher, diese beiden schienen zwar immer zu wissen was in ihrem Kopf vorging, aber sie hatten sie nie darauf angesprochen.

„Weasley, Ginevra!"

Ginny zuckte zusammen, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet so schnell an der Reihe zu sein. Langsam ging sie nach vorne und ließ sich auf dem Schemel nieder. Professor McGonagall setzte ihr den sprechenden Hut auf den Kopf und Ginny hörte eine leise piepsende Stimme.

„Sieh an, noch eine Weasley, wo kommt ihr nur alle immer her? Nun das ist nicht schwer, ich denke GRYF..., nein, was ist das denn, der Drang sich zu beweisen, anders zu sein als die übrigen Geschwister. Nicht, dass ich dir das verübeln könnte, wirklich. Ich sehe Tatendrang in dir und Mut, und dein Lerneifer ist auch nicht von schlechten Eltern, aber ich denke, ja, du bist ein listiges Wesen, auch wenn es wohl ein Schock für ganz Hogwarts sein wird, ich denke nur eines passt hier wirklich: SLYTHERIN!"

Die ganze Halle war geschockt und still als Ginny langsam aufstand. Niemand applaudierte ihr, als sie langsam zu dem Haustisch von Slytherin schritt. Langsam und zögerlich setzte Applaus von ihrem neuen Haustisch ein, die Slytherins waren einer Weasley gegenüber gar nicht so abgeneigt, sie hatten sich nur erst einmal an den Gedanken gewöhnen müssen.

Ginny setzte sich zwischen zwei Jungen, die sie nicht kannte und warf einen Blick zu dem Gryffindortisch hinüber.

Ron sah ebenfalls zu ihr und sandte ihr einen freundlichen Blick, der soviel besagte wie: Nun, wir haben ja damit gerechnet.

Fred und George grinsten und sahen Ginny an, wie wenn sie verrückt geworden war, allerdings nicht bösartig oder unfreundlich.

Percy sah gar nicht zu ihr, aber zwischen ihm und Ginny hatte es noch nie ein besonders gutes Verhältnis gegeben. Doch als Ginny zu Harry sah, verkrampfte sich ihr Magen.

Harry warf ihr nur einen enttäuschten Blick zu und sie konnte sehen wie er seine Hände unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Ginny fühlte sich sofort schlecht, für sie war Harry immer noch jemand dessen Gunst sie unbedingt haben wollte.

„Schau nicht dort hinüber Ginevra. Die meisten dort drüben würden deine Freundschaft nicht einmal ernst nehmen. Glaubst du Potter, Granger und dein Bruder würden dich wie eine Gleichberechtigte behandeln, oder eher wie ein zu junges Anhängsel?", fragte jemand neben ihr.

Ginny drehte sich um. Neben ihr saß ein hochgewachsener, dunkler Junge, der eine gewisse Eleganz ausstrahlte. Seine schwarzen Haare waren so lange dass sie ihm vorne in die Augen fielen. „Ginny, alle nennen mich Ginny", sagte sie und lächelte den Jungen vorsichtig an.

„Mein Name ist Blaise Zabini, und der hier neben mir ist Draco Malfoy", stellte Blaise sich und seinen beinahe weißhaarigen Freund vor. „Wir sind im zweiten Jahr, aber wir werden dir helfen, wenn du etwas brauchst."

Ginny erwiderte sein Lächeln schüchtern. Dann atmete sie tief durch und betrachtete ihre Hausgenossen.

"Was auch immer man von uns Slytherins sagt", sagte Blaise Zabini plötzlich. „Man geht davon aus das wir keine Freunde kennen, sondern nur Verbündete. Aber hey, ich kann dir beweisen dass es bei uns auch Freundschaften gibt."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 **

Als Ginny erwachte wusste sie erst nicht wo sie sich befand. Doch langsam dämmerte es ihr wieder, sie erinnerte sich an die Zeremonie und die Überraschung, als sie in Slytherin gelandet war. Mit einem Seufzten rollte Ginny aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Ihr kam es so vor als wäre sie gerade erst schlafen gegangen. Als sie bei der Tür stand warf sie noch einen Blick zu ihrem Himmelbett, es war wunderbar bequem gewesen und sie fragte sich, ob die Gryffindors auch so angenehme Betten hatten. Danach viel ihr auf dass sie vollkommen alleine war, die vier anderen Mädchen, die eigentlich auch da schlafen hätten sollten, waren wohl schon gegangen.

Als Ginny den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, erhoben sich zwei Jungen aus ihren Sesseln. Der Gemeinschaftsraum an sich sah überhaupt nicht so aus, wie sich Ginny den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins vorgestellt hatte. Er war in dämmriges Licht getaucht und die Möbel und andere Einrichtungsgegenstände waren silbern und grün dekoriert. Aber er strahlte eine gewisse Eleganz und Gemütlichkeit aus, mit der Ginny nicht gerechnet hatte. Ihre Brüder, vor allem Percy, hatten immer gemeint alles in Slytherin sei kalt und abweisend.

"Ich dachte schon du stehst nie auf, Ginny. Deine Klassenkollegen sind bereits zum Frühstück gegangen, wir dachten wir warten auf dich und zeigen dir den Weg", begrüßte Blaise das Mädchen und trat auf sie zu.

„Und wir beschützen dich vor Leuten, die nicht so glücklich darüber sind dass du in Slytherin bist", ergänzte Draco.

Ginny grinste. „Euch beiden auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen", lachte sie dann und verließ mit den beiden Jungen den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Das Mädchen bewunderte jedes Detail Hogwarts, das sich ihr erst jetzt offenbarte. Die Jungen neben ihr schienen auf jede ihrer Fragen eine Antwort zu haben und ehe Ginny sich versah hatten sie die große Halle erreicht. Sie setzten sich an den Slytherintisch und Ginny genoss ihre erste Mahlzeit in Hogwarts.

„Hey, wir dachten schon du würdest verschlafen", sagte ein Mädchen mit dunkelbraunen, schulterlangen Haaren und einem sympathischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Aber nein, ich brauch nur nicht lange in der früh", antwortete Ginny und musterte das Mädchen. „Ich bin Ginny!"

„Aiera", stellte sich das andere Mädchen vor. „Ich schätze mal deine Familie ist sauer auf dich", sagte das Mädchen und deutete zu den vielen Rothaarigen an dem Gryffindortisch.

Bevor Ginny antworten konnte, mischte sich ein Junge ins Gespräch ein. „Kommt ihr beide heut noch? Wir haben gleich Zaubertränke und auch wenn Snape die Slytherins bevorzugt wird er es nicht mögen, wenn wir zu spät kommen. Ich bin übrigens Anthony", sagte er, schüttelte Ginnys Hand und dann verließen die drei die große Halle und machten sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Beim Hinausgehen winkte Ginny Draco und Blaise zu. Blaise erwiderte ihren Gruß fröhlich, aber Draco sah ihr nur interessiert nach.

Ginny ging zwischen Ariea und Anthony in die Kerker. Sie war gespannt auf die erste Stunde bei Snape, bei ihr zu Hause hatten sich alle immer nur über den Professor aufgeregt und es würde sicher interessant sein, plötzlich in dem Haus zu sein, dass der Professor bevorzugte. Allerdings fragte sie sich ob er eine Weasley bevorzugen würde, auch wenn sie in seinem Haus war.

Als die drei den Kerker betraten, waren die meisten Gryffindors bereits anwesend. Ginny setzte sich neben Ariea und mitten zwischen die anderen Slytherins. Danach musterte sie die Gryffindors, ihr kam zwar keiner von ihnen bekannt vor, aber sie zuckte zusammen, als sie einige feindliche Blicke spürte. Die Gryffindors schienen anzunehmen dass sie sie verraten hatte, nur weil sie nicht wie all ihre Geschwister, auch dort gelandet war. Plötzlich fühlte sie Arieas Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

„Kümmer dich nicht um sie, du bist eine Slytherin, sie sind Gryffindors, sie könnten dich nicht anlächeln, nicht einmal wenn sie dich mögen würden. In ihren Augen hast du sie verraten, aber vergiss sie, du würdest da sowieso nicht hinein gehören", flüsterte das Mädchen.

Ginny nickte langsam und wandte sich von den Gryffindors ab. Genau in dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Snape stürmte herein, der schwarze Umhang flatterte hinter ihm her. Ginny kicherte kurz, sie konnte verstehen warum Ron ihn ‚die Fledermaus aus dem Kerker' genannt hatte. Die Klasse wurde sofort still und alle warteten nur darauf, was der Professor als erstes sagen würde.

Ginny hörte Snape nicht wirklich bei seiner kurzen Rede zu, einer ihrer großen Vorteile war, dass sie ein unglaublich gutes Gedächtnis hatte und sogar Dinge bemerkte und immer abrufbar hatte, wenn sie nicht wirklich zugehört hatte. Das einzige Problem, das sich dadurch ergab war, dass sie der Unterricht schnell langweilte. Sie musste nur ein Buch lesen und würde sich für immer merken was darin stand.

„Mr. Creevey, was ist ein Bezoar und wo kann man ihn finden?", fauchte Snape einen nervösen Gryffindor an.

„Ich, ich, ich...", stotterte der Junge und sah Snape verschüchtert an.

Snape stütze sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch des Jungen auf. „Sie wissen es nicht, ist es das was Sie sagen würden, wenn Sie sich ausdrücken könnten?"

Der blonde Junge nickte nervös.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Weiß es sonst jemand oder bin ich von einer Horde Idioten umgeben?", fragte Snape grantig und drehte sich von dem Jungen weg.

Ginnys Hand schoss nach oben.

Snape drehte sich um und stellte fest, dass Ginny die einzige war die aufgezeigt hatte. ‚Eine Weasley in Slytherin, das hat es auch noch nicht gegeben. Vielleicht ist dieses Mädchen doch etwas intelligenter als ihre Brüder! „Miss Weasley wären Sie bereit uns zu erleuchten?", fragte er freundlicher als vorhin bei Collin.

„Ein Bezoar ist ein Stein, der im Magen einer Ziege gefunden wird", erklärte Ginny sachlich.

„Richtig Miss Weasley, 10 Punkte für Slytherin", sagte Snape leise und wandte sich seiner Tafel zu. Er erklärte der Klasse ein Rezept für einen einfachen Trank und wies sie dann an ihn zu brauen.

Während Ginny und Arieas Trank friedlich vor sich hin köchelte, fragte Ariea: „Woher hast du das gewusst, Ginny? Ich kann mich nur noch erinnern, dass es in unserem Buch steht, ich habs nämlich schon gelesen, aber gemerkt hab ich's mir nicht."

„Ich hab ein gutes Gedächtnis für so etwas. Ich merk mir eigentlich alles was ich einmal gelesen oder gesehen hab", erklärte Ginny.

Ariea lachte. „Da wirst du es bei den Prüfungen aber einfach haben. Ich bin sicher sie werden dich innerhalb des nächsten Monats aufstufen."

„Aufstufen? Tun sie so was denn?", fragte Ginny überrascht.

Ariea zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ja", erklärte sie. „Wenn du noch ein wenig Geschick beweist, werden sie dich sehr schnell aufstufen. Meine Schwester, sie ist im dritten Jahr, in Ravenclaw, hat gehört dass sie es dieser Granger, die immer alles weiß angeboten haben, aber sie wollte lieber bei ihren Freunden bleiben. Kann ihr ja auch keiner übel nehmen, wenn einer ihrer Freunde Harry Potter ist."

**A/N: So das war das zweite Kapitel. Großes Danke an euch, meine lieben Reviewer:**

**DieGinny**

**LunaNigra**

**Disturbed paranoid angel**

**Lovely-seetheart**

**PhoebeH**

**Betthaeschen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wahrheit**

Ginny war auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek. Die Schule hatte erst vor einer Woche begonnen und sie hatte jetzt schon das Gefühl dass sie mit Hausübungen erdrückt wurde. Denn obwohl sie versuchte das Meiste immer so schnell wie möglich fertig zu bekommen schien es nie weniger zu werden. Und das obwohl Ginny ein fast photographisches Gedächtnis hatte, sie fragte sich immer wieder was Leute taten die diese Hilfe nicht hatten. Blaise allerdings hatte sie beruhigt, er hatte gemeint das Erstklässler prinzipiell überfordert waren, weil sie diese Art zu arbeiten einfach nicht kannten. Aber man würde sich innerhalb der ersten paar Wochen daran gewöhnen.

In der Bibliothek angekommen, breitete Ginny ihre Schulsachen vor sich aus und überlegte mit welchem Aufsatz sie anfangen sollte. Sie hatte die Wahl zwischen einem für McGonagall und einem für Snape, und keiner der beiden Aufsätze reizte sie wirklich. Beide Lehrer waren unglaublich pingelig und das konnte mühsam werden.

Seufzend betrachtete Ginny ihre leeren Pergamentbögen und hoffte im Stillen dass sie sich von alleine füllen würden. Leider taten sie ihr diesen Gefallen nicht. Plötzlich nahm sie eine Bewegung in den Augenwinkeln wahr und drehte sich zu einem Tisch um, der halb hinter einem Regal versteckt war. Sie konnte einen Jungen mit weißblonden Haaren erkennen und war sich ziemlich sicher dass es Draco war. Ginny wollte bereits aufstehen und hinüber gehen als sie einen Gesprächsfetzen auffing. Allerdings war es nicht Draco der sprach, sondern jemand anderer, gut versteckt hinter dem Regal.

„Und du bist dir sicher dass du sie rumgekriegt hast?"

„Ja", kicherte Draco leise. „War auch gar nicht so schwer. Sie hat sich ja praktisch auf mich geworfen."

Der Unbekannte lachte leise. „Mhm, stimmt schon. Tja, ich hätt trotzdem nicht gedacht dass dir das gelingt."

„Ist es aber. Gib mir jetzt meinen Gewinn!"

Der Unbekannte reichte Draco ein paar Galleonen und murmelte etwas so leise dass Ginny es nicht ganz verstehen konnte, es klang allerdings ziemlich wie: „Mit dir wette ich nie wieder."

„Und wie willst du sie jetzt wieder los werden?", fragte der Unbekannte. „Ich hab gehört dass Rothaarige ein böses Temperament haben."

Ginny wäre fast vom Sessel gefallen, so wütend war sie jetzt. Ihr Verdacht dass es sich bei der Konversation um sie gehandelt hatte, hatte sich soeben bestätigt.

„Ach das wird schon nicht so schwer sein, ich werd einen Weg finden", antwortete Draco unbekümmert und strich sich die blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Außerdem, hey, sie ist ein Muggelfreund, wer braucht die schon."

Der Unbekannte kicherte verhalten. „Wie wahr. Und Muggelfreunde sind auch nur eine winzige Stufe über Muggeln."

Ginny stand wütend auf. Vergessen waren die Aufsätze, sie stopfte ihre Schulsachen in ihre Tasche zurück und verließ die Bibliothek so schnell sie konnte. Draco und Blaise waren so nett zu ihr gewesen, jetzt war ihr auch klar wieso.

Da Ginny so schnell verschwunden war hatte sie allerdings einen wichtigen Teil des Gesprächs verpasst.

„Was ist mit Blaise? Er scheint sie wirklich zu mögen", meinte der Unbekannte nachdenklich.

„Wirklich?", fragte Draco ehrlich überrascht. „Ich hab gedacht er hat auch mit dir gewettet. Hm, das ist natürlich blöd."

„Das ist es. Wie willst du ihm das erklären?"

„Ach, ich find schon einen Weg, er ist mein bester Freund, wird mir schon nicht zu lange böse sein."

„Weasley? Hey, WEASLEY!"

Ginny blieb erstaunt stehen und drehte sich um. Timothy McDalton, Schulsprecher aus Ravenclaw, stand ihr gegenüber. „Was?", fuhr sie ihn grantig an.

Der Schulsprecher warf ihr einen verärgerten Blick zu. „Dumbledore möchte dich sprechen, er ist in seinem Büro. Ich werde dir zeigen wo das ist, ich nehme an du warst noch nie drinnen."

Ginny nickte und folgte dem Siebtklässler. Nervös überdachte sie die Ereignisse der letzten Woche, aber sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern irgendeine Regel gebrochen zu haben. „Timothy?", fragte sie zögerlich.

„Hm?"

„Tut mir leid dass ich so grantig war", entschuldigte sich das Mädchen kleinlaut.

„Macht nichts", antwortete Timothy freundlich. „Ist ja nichts passiert. Außerdem hab ich gehört dass Rothaarige ein böses Temperament haben, da erstaunt mich das dann nicht mal."

Ginny erwiderte das Lächeln leicht, fühlte sich aber gleichzeitig noch schlechter, da sie die Worte des Schulsprechers an das Gespräch erinnerten dass sie mit angehört hatte.

Timothy blieb vor einer Steinstatue stehen. „Brausedrops", sagte er und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis Ginny verstand dass das das Passwort war.

Die Statue drehte sich um und gab eine Wendeltreppe hinter sich frei. Ginny wollte sich umdrehen um Timothy noch etwas zu fragen, aber der Schulsprecher war bereits verschwunden. Seufzend begann sie die Wendeltreppe hinauf zu gehen.

Als sie Dumbledores Büro erreichte war das erste was sie bemerkte Dumbledores Abwesenheit. Das nächste was ihr auffiel war ein wunderschöner rot-goldener Vogel der sie aus großen Augen aufmerksam betrachtete.

Ginny trat zu dem Vogel und streckte vorsichtig ihre Hand aus. Als der Vogel nicht zurück wich, fuhr ihm das Mädchen leicht über den Kopf. „Ein Phönix, hm?", murmelte sie leise während sie ihn betrachtete. „Ich hab nicht gedacht dass ich wirklich mal einen sehen werde."

Der Phönix sah Ginny an und rieb seinen Kopf gegen ihre Hand. Das Mädchen musste lachen.

„Ich sehe, du hast dich bereits mit Fawkes angefreundet", sagte plötzlich jemand hinter ihr.

Ginny erschrak unglaublich und wirbelte schnell herum. Dabei erwischte sie mit ihrer Hand einen Glasbehälter, der zu Boden fiel und zersprang. Geschockt sah das Mädchen von Dumbledore zu den winzigen Scherben am Boden. „Es tut mir leid…", stotterte sie nervös.

Dumbledore lächelte sie beruhigend an, bewegte kurz seine Hand und murmelte: „Reparo!" Sofort stand das Glas in alter Pracht neben Ginny. „Setz dich doch", sagte Dumbledore freundlich und deutete auf einen Sessel gegenüber von seinem Schreibtisch.

Ginny setzte sich und musterte den Direktor nervös. Sie hatte immer noch keine Ahnung was sie hier sollte.

Dumbledore legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und musterte das Mädchen eindringlich über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brille. „Ginny, ich habe mit deinen Professoren gesprochen, und sie sind sich alle einig dass du eine außergewöhnliche Begabung hast."

_‚Ich bin sicher sie werden dich innerhalb des nächsten Monats aufstufen'_

Arieas Worte kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn.

„Deshalb haben wir uns überlegt dir zu gestatten am Sonntag in drei Tagen die Prüfungen der ersten Klasse zu absolvieren. Wir sind überzeugt davon dass du den Stoff bereits jetzt beherrscht. Du musst über ein gutes Gedächtnis verfügen", meinte Dumbledore.

Ginny sah ihn geschockt an. Sie hatte oft über Arieas Worte nachgedacht, aber sie hatte nie geglaubt dass ihr die Professoren tatsächlich einmal so ein Angebot machen würden. Sie wäre dann in einer Klasse wie Ron und Hermine, das war kein Problem, aber Harry? Außerdem wären da noch Draco und Blaise, und die beiden wollte sie am liebsten nie wieder sehen.

„Du musst dich nicht gleich entscheiden", sagte Dumbledore leise. Er schien zu merken was in ihrem Kopf vorging. „Schick mir einfach eine Eule vor Samstag Abend, das reicht."

Ginny nickte langsam. „Professor?", fragte sie dann.

„Ja?"

„Kann ich, kann ich…", stotterte Ginny.

„Heraus damit Kind", forderte der Direktor sie auf.

„Kann ich vielleicht nach Gryffindor?", fragte Ginny und schluckte. Jetzt war es heraußen.

Dumbledore seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich hatte mich schon gewundert dass du nach Slytherin gekommen bist, aber der sprechende Hut macht keine Fehler. Niemals. Und Slytherin ist nicht immer böse weißt du? Du kannst dort sicher auch Freunde finden."

„Slytherins haben keine Freunde", antwortete Ginny bitter. „Sie haben nur Verbündete."

„Ich mache dir ein Angebot Ginny", schlug Dumbledore vor. „Du wirst dieses Jahr in Slytherin bleiben und wenn es zu Beginn des nächsten Jahres immer noch dein Wunsch ist zu wechseln kannst du erneut den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen. Was hältst du davon?"

Ginny lächelte traurig. „Das ist das Beste was ich kriegen kann, nicht wahr?", fragte sie leise.

Dumbledore lächelte. „Ja das ist es. Und jetzt solltest du gehen, ich bin überzeugt davon dass schon ein paar Leute nach dir suchen."

„Ich nicht"; wollte Ginny schon fast antworten, ließ es dann allerdings sein. „Danke Professor, ich werde Ihnen eine Eule schicken", sagte sie stattdessen und verließ das Büro.

A/N: So das war ein weiteres Kapitel. Ich hoff es hat euch gefallen.

Saphira00: Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel trifft deine Erwartungen eher. :)  
Betthaeschen: Treffen und Reaktion, das kommt dann mal in den nächsten Kapiteln.  
LunaNigra: Nicht vergessen wenn sie aufgestuft wird dann ist sie nicht nur mit Blaise und Draco, sondern auch mit Harry, Ron und Hermine.  
Momoko Hojo: Ach, ich denke schon, macht doch dann viel mehr Spaß. ;D  
lovely-sweetheart: Ich hoff du bist nur jetzt nicht enttäuscht dass Draco so böse ist... ein Slytherin halt. Aber das wird sich schon noch ändern, und welche Rolle spielt Blaise?  
disturbed paranoid angel: Hey danke. Gedanklich arbeite ich schon an dem ersten Treffen von Ginny mit den Gryffindors.. wird interessant werden.  
Bunnylein: Hey danke, ich hoff dieses Kapitel gefällt dir auch. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Ginny stand in der Eulerei, musterte die Schuleulen nervös und spielte mit den zwei Blättern zwischen ihren Fingern. Auf dem einen stand eine Zusage, auf dem anderen eine Absage, und da es bereits Samstag Abend war musste sie nun endlich entscheiden welches sie an Dumbledore schicken würde.

Nachdenklich wog sie erneut die Vor- und Nachteile der Aufstufung gegeneinander ab. Aber dann kam sie zum Schluss dass eine Aufstufung wohl doch besser sein würde. Dann wären zwar Blaise und Draco bei ihr in der Klasse, aber sie hätte auch Ron, Harry und Hermine. Wenn sie aber in der jetzigen Klasse bleiben würde dann wären da nur lauter Slytherins und unbekannte andere, und die wenigsten Slytherins behandelten sie noch freundlich, jetzt nachdem Dracos Wette vorbei war.

Seufzend band Ginny die Zusage an das Bein einer Eule und schickte sie zu Professor Dumbledore. Dann drehte sie sich um um die Eulerei zu verlassen, allerdings stieß sie in der Türöffnung beinahe mit jemandem zusammen.

„Ginny? Was tust du denn hier oben?"

Ginny sah auf und erkannte Blaise. Sofort spürte sie ärger in sich aufsteigen. „Was interessiert dich das denn", fauchte sie und wollte sich an dem Jungen vorbei drängen, allerdings blockierte Blaise den Weg.

„Hey", sagte er beschwichtigend. „Was soll das denn, ich hab dir doch nichts getan."

„Ach ja?", fragte Ginny sarkastisch. „Du kannst damit aufhören, ich weiß von Dracos Wette."

„Dracos Wette…? Welche Wette?", fragte Blaise erstaunt.

Ein weiterer wütender Blick von Ginny traf ihn. „Als ob du das nicht genau wüsstest", antwortete sie wütend. „Und jetzt lass mich da durch."

Blaise verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte das aufgewühlte Mädchen vor sich. „Ich lass dich hier erst raus wenn du mir sagst was passiert ist, ich hab keine Ahnung was du da schwafelst. Ich versteh das auch nicht, wir waren Freunde, dann bin ich im Krankenflügel gelandet und das erste was ich merke, kaum das ich heraußen bin ist dass du wütend bist. Und ich hab keine Ahnung warum!"

Ginny starrte ihn weiter grantig an. Sie erinnerte sich, Blaise war ein paar Tage im Krankenflügel gewesen, dank irgendeinem Unfall in Zaubertränke. Scheinbar hatte er noch nicht mitbekommen was geschehen war. „Tu nicht so unschuldig", fuhr Ginny ihn plötzlich an. „Ich hab von Dracos Wette gehört, er hat sie gewonnen und jetzt sind alle glücklich. Darf ich jetzt durch?"

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Ginny, welche Wette denn? Ich weiß echt nicht wovon du redest."

Ginny zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Nicht?", fragte sie leise. „Du weißt nichts von einer Wette von der alle Slytherins gewusst haben? Willst du mir einreden dass du als einziger Slytherin nichts davon gewusst hast?"

„Ich weiß nicht immer alles", verteidigte sich Blaise. „Was für eine Wette jetzt?"

„Draco hat gewettet dass es ihm gelingen würde sich mit mir anzufreunden", erklärte Ginny grantig. Sie wollte immer noch nicht glauben dass Blaise nichts gewusst hatte.

Blaise starrte sie entsetzt an. „Draco hat was?", fragte er völlig entgeistert.

Ginny sah den Jungen verwirrt an. Seine Entgeisterung schien so echt. Sie nickte langsam. „Und jetzt wos raus ist und er sein Geld kassiert hat sind alle Slytherins gegen mich. Ich hätte wissen müssen dass Ron und Harry mit ihrer Beschreibung von euch Slytherins recht gehabt haben."

Blaise runzelte die Stirn. „Erstens ist es wir Slytherins, du bist auch eine, und der sprechende Hut muss etwas in dir gesehen haben was er bei den meisten in Slytherin sieht, sonst wärst du nicht hier. Zweitens hab ich wirklich nichts von der Wette gewusst, glaub mir doch, ich würd sowas nie machen."

„Ja klar", antwortete Ginny spöttisch. „Wieso solltest du das nicht gewusst haben. Du bist doch Dracos bester Freund nicht wahr? Du bist doch der beliebteste Slytherin in deinem Jahrgang gleich nach Draco, oder nicht? Wieso sollte er es dir nicht gesagt haben? Und wieso wussten alle davon nur du nicht?"

Blaise seufzte leise. „Schau mal Ginny", begann er dann eindringlich. „Ich bin nicht so wie die meisten in Slytherin. Ich wollte eigentlich auch gar nicht in das Haus. In meiner Familie sind seit Generationen alle in Slytherin oder aber in Ravenclaw gewesen und ich hab mir so gewünscht nach Ravenclaw zu kommen. Aber der sprechende Hut hat anders entschieden, und ich hab Draco ja schon lange gekannt, und deshalb war es nicht so schlimm. Aber ich pass da nicht wirklich hin, zumindest nicht so wie all die anderen. Und deshalb wird mir nicht alles erzählt."

Ginny starrte den Jungen sorgfältig an. Aber sie hatte sich entschlossen ihr Vertrauen nicht nochmal so leichtfertig her zu schenken. „Wahrscheinlich hast du eine Wette abgeschlossen dass du mich nochmal herumbekommst", sagte sie traurig. „Bekommst du wenigstens viel dafür?"

Blaise sah sie fassungslos an. Kaum war der Schock über das gehörte verflogen streckte er die Hand aus und legte sie Ginny auf die Schulter. „Ginny… können wir reden? Bitte. Ich kann dir beweisen dass ich nichts davon gehört hab, nur geht das nicht jetzt. Aber bitte, lass mich dir zeigen dass ich immer noch wirklich mit dir befreundet sein will."

Ginnys innerer Wiederstand begann zu zerbröckeln. „Na gut", antwortete sie nach einigen Sekunden. „Aber nicht heute, ich hab morgen meine Prüfung bei Dumbledore, und ich will vorher schlafen."

„Du magst doch Zauberkunst besonders gerne, oder?", fragte Blaise plötzlich. Ginny nickte unsicher. „Schau, ein einfacher Zauber. Avis nuntiare!" Ein winziger silberner Vogel schoss aus Blaises Zauberstab direkt auf Ginny zu. Vor dem Mädchen zwitscherte der Vogel kurz und löste sich dann in Luft auf.

„Was war das?", fragte Ginny fasziniert und sah immer noch auf das Fleckchen an dem gerade vorher noch der Vogel gewesen war.

„Irgendwie kann man sie auch dazu bringen eine Botschaft zu sprechen, aber das hab ich noch nicht geschafft", sagte Blaise. „Aber morgen wenn du fertig bist, dann schick so einen Vogel zu mir und wir treffen uns zehn Minuten später am See bei der alten Eiche. Ist das okay?"

Ginny nickte langsam. „Ist recht", antwortete sie. „Avis nuntiare!" Ein kleiner Vogel, ebenfalls silbern allerdings mit leichtem rot stich flatterte auf Blaise zu, zwitscherte und verschwand.

* * *

Ginny war schlecht, sie fühlte sich noch elender als an jenem Tag an dem sie das erste Mal nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Um ehrlich zu sein, sie hatte sich noch nie so schlecht gefühlt. Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Als sie den Kopf zurück legte sah sie überraschender weise in das Gesicht Professor Snapes.

Snape sah ernst zu einer seiner jüngsten Schlangen hinunter. Sie standen beide vor dem Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro und warteten darauf dass die Prüfung von Ginny beginnen würde. „Ich hätte nie gedacht dass nochmal ein Weasley bei mir endet", sagte der Professor leise. „Aber ich hatte es mir bisher weit schlimmer vorgestellt. Die Chance aufzusteigen haben Sie sich verdient Miss Weasley, und Sie werden sehen, bald werden die anderen Slytherins merken dass Sie tatsächlich zu ihnen gehören." Natürlich war es Snape nicht entgangen dass die Slytherins Ginny nur als Störung betrachteten, und annahmen dass sie über kurz oder lang doch noch nach Gryffindor kommen würde.

„Danke Professor", flüsterte Ginny leise. Sie hatte nie damit gerechnet dass der Professor nett sein könnte, aber immerhin war sie ja in seinem Haus.

Die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro öffnete sich und sie wurden herein gewunken.

„Hallo Ginny, ich darf doch Ginny sagen oder?", fragte eine rundliche Frau.

Ginny nickte.

„Gut", die Frau lächelte. „Ginny, ich bin Mrs. Prevett, ich werde die praktischen Prüfungen bewerten und später deine theoretischen Arbeiten durchsehen. Am besten beginnst du mit den theoretischen Aufgaben, zu dem praktischen Teil kommen wir dann wenn du damit fertig bist. Die theoretischen Tests sind nicht so lange wie sie am Schulende wären, sonst würde das hier Tage dauern, aber sie reichen um dein Wissen zu beurteilen. Setz dich doch."

Ginny setzte sich und betrachtete den Fragebogen der vor ihr lag. Zaubertränke, stand oben im Eck. „Frage Nummer 1: Die Beigabe welcher Zutat verändert einen einfachen Schlaftrank zu einem gefährlichen Hypnosetrank?", las Ginny leise. Dann grinste sie, Zaubertränke hatte sie immer besonders gemocht, es erinnerte sie an Kochen.

Stunden später sah Ginny von ihrem letzten Prüfungsblatt auf. Es war Geschichte der Zauberei gewesen und Ginny wusste dass sie die Fragen nur dank ihres Gedächtnis beantworten hatte können, denn wirklich aufgepasst hatte sie in den Stunden nie.

Mrs. Prevett eilte zu ihr hinüber und nahm den letzten Bogen an sich. Sie lächelte Ginny warm an und stellte ihr dann einen Teller mit einem Sandwich hin. „Ich dachte du möchtest vielleicht etwas essen bevor wir zur praktischen Prüfung kommen", verkündete sie freundlich.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Ginny wie hungrig sie tatsächlich war und sie verschlang das Sandwich in Rekordzeit. Nachdem sie fertig war sah sie Mrs. Prevett erwartungsvoll an.

„Noch ein paar Minuten Pause Kind, Professor Snape holt die Zutaten für den Trank den du zubereiten sollst", verkündete die Frau gut gelaunt.

Auf einmal schwirrte etwas silbernes durch die Wand direkt vor Ginny und flatterte vor ihrem Gesicht auf und ab. Es war ein Vogel, aber so klein dass man ihn kaum erkennen konnte. „Viel Glück", zwitscherte er und verschwand.

Ginny musste grinsen, scheinbar hatte Blaise herausbekommen wie man den Vogel zum sprechen bringen konnte.

Professor Snape betrag das Büro, mit einem Kessel untern Arm und einem Haufen Zutaten. „Den Trank zur Wiederherstellung des Knochenmarks bitte", verkündete er und überreichte Ginny die Zutaten.

Ginny sah ihn ungläubig an. „Professor? Aber der muss doch zwei Stunden kochen."

Snape studierte das Mädchen intensiv, sie faszinierte ihn immer noch. „Korrekt. In diesen zwei Stunden werden Sie die Prüfungen in den anderen Fächern bestreiten."

Ginny verstand und begann an dem Trank zu arbeiten. Man konnte ihn sehr schnell zubereiten, es war ein relativ einfacher Trank, er musste nur dann halt relativ lange kochen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit köchelte die dickflüssige violette Brühe friedlich vor sich hin und Ginny verkündete Mrs. Prevett dass sie fertig war.

„Wunderbar", meinte Mrs. Prevett fröhlich und trat auf Ginny zu. In der Hand hatte sie eine Schildkröte. Sie setzte das Tier vorsichtig auf Ginnys Tisch ab und sah das Mädchen erwartungsvoll an. „Verwandel die doch in eine Teekanne."

Ginny nickte und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Beim ersten Versuch hatte die Teekanne ein Bein der Schildkröte als Ausguss, aber nach dem zweiten Versuch hatte Ginny eine wunderschöne Teekanne produziert. Nur das Muster ähnelte dem Muster auf dem Schildkrötenpanzer.

Die anderen Fächer gingen schnell dahin bis sie bei Astronomie angekommen waren. Mrs. Prevett zückte ihren Zauberstab und auf einmal wurde es in dem Raum so dunkel dass man kaum die Hand vor den Augen sehen konnte. Einen weiteren Zauberspruch später war Ginny von dutzenden Planeten umgeben.

Mrs. Prevett fragte Ginny nach verschiedenen Planeten und Sternbildern, über deren Bewegungen und Konstellationen. Als alle diese Aufgaben erledigt waren wurde es wieder hell im Raum und Mrs. Prevett meinte: „Severus, wärst du so nett den Trank zu beurteilen? Ich war nie so gut mit Zaubertränken."

Ginny drehte sich um und bemerkte jetzt erst dass der Professor die ganze Zeit anwesend gewesen war.

Snape nickte Mrs. Prevett zu und trat an den Kessel. Ginnys Trank hatte jetzt lang genug gekocht und war fertig. Snape kritzelte etwas auf ein Papier und reichte es dann der Hexe weiter.

„Ausgezeichnet", verkündete Mrs. Prevett. „Du wirst deine Ergebnisse in nächster Zeit erhalten, aber ich kann schon mal sagen dass du ab morgen den Unterricht der zweiten Klasse besuchen kannst."

Ginny grinste von Ohr zu Ohr, so glücklich war sie darüber die Prüfungen bestanden zu haben. „Kann ich jetzt gehen?", fragte sie vorsichtig, den Blick zwischen Snape und Mrs. Prevett.

„Aber ja, natürlich. War mir ein Vergnügen Ginny", sagte die Hexe und schüttelte dem Mädchen die Hand.

Kaum war Ginny aus dem Büro gegangen flüsterte sie:" Avis nuntiare!" Als das erledigt war machte sie sich auf den Weg zu der alten Eiche am See vor den Toren Hogwarts. Am Weg fiel ihr auf das nur noch wenige Schüler unterwegs waren, es musste bereits relativ spät sein.

An der Eiche angekommen setzte sich Ginny, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Genussvoll dachte sie über die Prüfungen nach, sie war sich sicher in den meisten Fächern eine wirklich gute Note bekommen zu haben. Außer in Kräuterkunde vielleicht, es war wirklich mühsam diese Pflanze, was auch immer es gewesen war, zurück in ihren Topf zu stopfen.

„Darf ich mich setzen?"

Ginny öffnete erschrocken die Augen und sah Blaise vor sich stehen. Der Junge grinste und hatte einen großen Korb am Arm.

„Ja, klar", antwortete Ginny fröhlich. Sie konnte heute einfach nicht böse, oder zornig sein, dafür war der Tag bisher viel zu gut gelaufen. „Was hast du da drin?"

Blaise lachte leise und öffnete den Korb. „Du hast das Abendessen verpasst und ich dachte du könntest Hunger haben. Aber ich wusste nicht was du am liebsten isst und da hab ich einfach ein bisschen was von allem aus der Küche geholt. Nimm dir."

Ginny griff in den Korb und holte ein Sandwich heraus. „Du weißt wo die Küche ist?", fragte sie zwischen zwei bissen.

Blaise nickte und nahm sich selbst etwas zu essen. „Oh ja, ich habs letztes Jahr heraus gefunden", antwortete Blaise. „Ich kanns dir auch gern einmal zeigen. Aber jetzt lass mich dir zeigen dass ich nichts von der Wette gewusst habe." Blaise beugte sich vor und holte eine kleine Schale aus dem Korb.

„Ist das ein Denkarium?", fragte Ginny und betrachtete die Schale fasziniert.

**A/N: Und, habt ihrs gemocht? Bald geht's spannend weiter…**

**SoleilNoir: Ja find ich auch. So ein Ekel.**

**LunaNigra: Macht nix, musst dich ja nicht immer einloggen. Hey, es ging da nur um Freundschaft, nicht „Freundschaft"**

**craZy-canDyfloSs: Und hier geht's weiter, ein neues Kapitel ist da!**

**PhoebeH.: Wird sie wohl nach Gryffindor kommen? Wer weiß…**

**Bunnylein: Wie du sagst, es kann sich ja noch viel ändern… und Ginny wird's denen noch zeigen.**

**Saphira00: Hoffentlich magst du dieses Kapitel auch ;)**


End file.
